Electromagnetic coupling among conductors is an increasing concern for circuit designers. That is, in microelectronic circuitry, transistor dimensions and conductor spacing are both shrinking, while operating frequencies are increasing, which results in corresponding faster switching transition times (i.e., rise and fall times). These phenomena contribute to both increased electromagnetic coupling among lines and increased sensitivity to noise induced from active lines to quiet lines, which can result in unintentional switching of circuits. Therefore a need exists for reducing switching noise among conductors in integrated circuitry.